The present invention relates to the preparation of 1-acetyl-1-chlorocyclopropane from 3,5-dichloro-2-pentanone.
It is known that treatment of 3,5-dichloro-2-pentanone with a base with heating will provide 1-acetyl-1-chlorocyclopropane. However, it is generally acknowledged that such a procedure does not provide acceptable yields.